Terminals that are free-standing, such as automated teller machines (ATMs) and other self-service terminals (SSTs), are classified as fire enclosures and need to meet fire safety certification. Such terminals typically include a fascia that defines a user interface. The fascia is typically made from a plastics material, and has to satisfy certain criteria for flammability of polymeric materials used for parts in devices and appliances so that it can meet the required certification. One such certifying body is Underwriters Laboratories (trade mark), which has a standard called UL 94 “Tests for Flammability of Plastic Materials for Parts in Devices and Appliances”. This standard classifies plastics according to how quickly they burn in various orientations and thicknesses. The UL 94 standard classifications are (from least flame-retardant to most flame-retardant): HB, V2, V1, V0, 5VB, 5VA.
ATMs are public access devices that are typically located in public areas, so a high level of flame-retardant classification (for example, 5VA on the UL 94 scale) is required. This does not present a problem for ATMs that are manufactured in high volumes because the plastic used for a fascia can be injection moulded with the required additives to meet this level. However, for low-volume ATMs, it is not cost-effective to build a tool and use injection moulding. Instead, a fascia is typically created (by machining) from a solid block of resin material. It is very difficult to meet the highest level flame-retardant classification using this type of manufacturing process because the resin material does not have the required flame-retardant properties.
It would be advantageous to be able to provide a terminal having a plastic fascia that can meet the higher levels of flame-retardant classifications without having to injection mould the fascia.